


here goes, here goes

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward lesbian crushes, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Chris has got a new friend she can't wait for Vilde to meet.





	here goes, here goes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and without a beta, so I apologize in advance for any spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes there might be. Written for Skam Fic Week Day 3: Different First Meeting.  
> Shoutout to [Phoebe](evllde.tumblr.com) for providing the real-life inspiration for this meet-cute.

“Vilde!” 

Chris stands up to run and hug her. She’s wearing her metallic silver jacket again tonight, and under the glow of the dingy street lamp outside Vilde’s apartment building she’s a rainbow of a thousand swirling lights. Vilde can’t help but grin and hurry to hug her too.

“Ready to go?” Chris looks her up and down. “Damn, girl! You cleaned up extra nice this evening!” Vilde blushes and giggles as Chris eyes her suspiciously. “Is there some special boy you’re dressing yourself up for?”

Vilde’s stomach clenches up, and she feels a familiar rush of  _ I should tell her, I should really tell her  _ rise up inside her, the same feeling she gets every single time Chris mentions boys around her. She opens her mouth, feeling her heart quicken as she prepares herself  _ (just tell her, just tell her, she won’t judge, just tell her) _ but like every single time before she can’t  _ quite  _ get the words out. “Oh, no,” Vilde answers instead, “definitely not!” She starts walking.

“Alright.” Chris laughs, hurrying to catch up with her. “Any guy would be lucky to have you, though.”

_ I should tell her, I should tell her, just tell her just tell her just tell her-- _ Vilde forces a laugh, and doesn’t respond. 

The two walk in silence for a bit. Then Chris gasps. “Oh! That reminds me! I’ve  _ got  _ to introduce you to this girl I met last week. She’s really nice and she’ll be here tonight. I bet you’ll like her.”

This gets Vilde’s interest. “Oh?” she asks carefully, trying to convey no emotions through her tone.

“Yeah!” Chris bumps Vilde’s shoulder good-naturedly. “Only thing is, she’s kinda shy and awkward so we’re probably going to have to help her pick up girls.”

_ Help her pick up girls... _ Vilde’s interest in this girl has just increased exponentially.  _ Pick up girls--I should tell her, I should really tell her, just tell her just tell her JUST TELL HER-- _

“Okay,” Vilde says quickly, before she can stop herself, “but you have to promise to help me pick up girls too.”

The words are out and she can’t take them back, nor does she want to as she watches Chris’s face. Chris is nodding slowly at first, but then suddenly she gasps. “Wait a second.” She stops in the middle of the street. “Wait one second! You--you’re--”

“A lesbian, yeah,” Vilde supplies. “I’m a lesbian.” Saying the words both terrifies and exhilarates her. Somehow, she wants to say it again, over and over, scream it from the rooftops:  _ I’m a lesbian _ . She’s never felt a rush quite like this before. 

“Wow.” Chris shakes her head. “Wow. That makes--that makes so much sense!” 

Vilde can’t help it. She bursts out laughing. Chris is still in shock. “You’re a lesbian!” she exclaims. “You’re a lesbian and--and you let me try and set you up with different guys, over and over again! Like a fool! I’m a fool! I can’t believe this!”

“I’m sorry,” Vilde gasps, trying to hold in her giggles, “I should have told you. I just--”

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Chris waves her off. “ _ I  _ should have seen it!  _ I  _ should have known! You’re my best friend!”

They’re both dying of laughter now. Tears of joy and relief stream down Vilde’s face. Then Chris smiles, a terribly mischievous smile. “What…” Vilde asks cautiously. She knows that look. “What are you thinking…?”

Chris justs grins. “Now you really  _ have  _ to meet this girl.”

 

They’ve been sitting on a couch at the party for about half an hour when Chris gasps loudly and punches Vilde in the shoulder.  _ “There she is!”  _

Vilde looks over to where Chris is pointing, and-- _ wow.  _ It’s a girl, a  _ gorgeous  _ girl with a shock of bright white-blonde hair and the most vivid red lipstick she’s ever seen, standing hunched in a corner of the room like she doesn’t want to be seen. Before she realized she was a lesbian, when she was closeted, Vilde would have probably hated this girl and her attempt to hide her effortless beauty. Now, she can’t take her eyes off of her.

The girl’s eyes meet Vilde’s and suddenly she starts heading towards her. For a moment, Vilde’s convinced that she’s coming to meet her, and she feels like her heart’s stopped. Then Chris is standing up and crying “Hi!” and hugging the girl, and Vilde realizes it was Chris she was looking at, not her.

But then Chris is grabbing her arm and pulling her up and murmuring, “This is the girl I wanted you to meet, isn’t she lovely?”, and all Vilde can do is choke out a “Hi, I’m Vilde,” and the girl smiles and says, “Hi, Vilde, I’m Noora,” and Vilde feels like her soul’s about to leave her body.

The three of them stand there for a moment in silence, just grinning awkwardly at each other. Chris opens her mouth to speak, but then the music changes and Noora glances down and murmurs, “Vilde--I know we’ve just met but I really like this song and I was wondering--would you like to dance with me?”

She’s blushing, and Vilde can’t believe this, can’t believe a girl as pretty as Noora would be blushing while talking to a girl like her, and then Chris is saying, “She’d  _ love  _ too,” and shoving Vilde forward, and suddenly she and Noora are holding hands, and dancing. 

It’s a fast song and it becomes clear very quickly that neither Vilde nor Noora are very skilled dancers, so their “dance” together is really just the two of them bouncing around together, with Noora making waving her arms and making goofy faces at Vilde until Vilde starts waving her arms too. When the song ends they’re both flushed and sweaty, grinning wildly at each other, and Noora’s pulling out her phone and yelling that they should hang out again next Friday. As Vilde leans over to give Noora her number, she feels her own phone vibrate. When she reads the message on it, she can’t help grinning wildly.

**Chris:** see? you didnt REALLY need my help after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @stonebutchnoora


End file.
